Sweet Tooth Stories: Fryer Dough
by HardWrapping
Summary: A series of stories based off OC's from my Sugar Rush: Rival Racing story: Dough's hunger is beginning to drive Tea crazy. Manny and the others have to find a solution before he eats them out of house and home. Could an eating competition be their answer?


"Dough!"

Dough heard Tea yelling his name and immediately made a dash for his house. He ran inside and hit under his bed, but then heard a loud crash. Tea had kicked his door in and was marching up towards his room. "I'm not here!" He shouted nervously.

She sighed and then made her way up to his room. She grabbed his ankle and pulled him out from in his bed, and then began dragging him out of the class. "You are in so much trouble mister! I am sick and tired of you doing this all the time! We're going to solve this problem right now!" She said angrily.

Tea kept dragging him until they reached the courtyard. There she saw Manny firing arrows at some practice targets. The twins and Fang were watching him closely. Tea threw Dough in front of Manny before he could fire. "Hey, what the-!"

"He did it again!" She snapped cutting him off.

Manny looked down at Dough who just smirked and shrugged sheepishly. "Aw c'mon, he was just hungry." Manny said sighing.

Tea looked furious. "He ate ALL the ingredients! I told him to pass me the flour, and he ate ALL the ingredients! I work hard to make dinner for everybody! Why do I have to put up with him eating everything?" She said stomping on the ground.

"Yeah but-"

Tea grabbed the front of his shirt. "No buts! He's got no self-control whatsoever! You're the one who supposed to be looking after him, so if he eats my ingredients again, it's on you!"

Manny glared at her. "You can't blame me for something he does! I'm not his keeper!" The minute he said this the twins bust out laughing, and even Fang cracked a smile.

"Not his keeper…" Petty said.

"…yeah right!" Patrick finished.

Tea pointed at him. "Fine, but here's this is the last straw. If he does this again, I'm going to handle him like I handle the twin. I'm going to hurt him." Dough reached up and held the back of his head. He saw how Tea was always chopping them in the back of the head, and he didn't want that. "And if you try to stop me, I'll hurt YOU." She said pointing to Manny.

Manny snorted. "You can't hurt-" Tea jumped forward and brought her hand down chopping him on top of the head. Manny fell down face first as the others winced. "Okay, maybe you can hurt me a little…"

"I can hurt you a lot more than that!" She said before turning to Dough. "And you!" Dough pulled his hat over his face. "I can still see you Dough! If you don't want to get chopped, I suggest you find a way to deal with that overgrown appetite of yours, you hear me?"

He nodded nervously. "Yes ma'am."

Tea turned and began stomping off. It was rare that she got that mad at someone. Dough knew if he didn't straighten up, then he'd end up like Manny was now, or even worst. "So what do I do?" He asked looking towards the others.

"No clue." Manny said siting up.

"What? But I need help!"

"What you need to do is stop eating so much!" Manny snapped. "I don't understand how you could still be hungry after the huge breakfast you had! No wonder Garry didn't let you near the kitchen when he was in charge! It's a wonder Jimmy hasn't banned you either."

Dough looked guilty. "I was hungry…"

"This morning you ate more than your own weight in pancakes. I know you've always been a big eater, but I didn't even think something like that was possible." Manny said. "Why are you eating so much more lately?"

Dough scratched his cheek. "Well, I didn't get the chance to eat so much before. Garry used to ban me from the kitchen, he even had guards stationed in front of it to stop me. When I walk by and a catch a whiff of good food, I just can't help it…" He said smiling. He was drooling at the mouth slightly. "So delicious…"

Fang crossed his arm. "I think I may know how to help." He said. Everyone else turned towards him. "It sounds like you need to learn discipline. And that is something I can teach you."

* * *

><p>Dough sat in front of a bowl of candy dumplings. The others stood off to the side simply watching him. Dough eyed the candy dumplings closely. He slowly began reaching forward and grabbed one before eating it. "Blah!" He quickly spit it out and then began scrapping his tongue off. "Their full of salt!"<p>

Fang rolled his eyes. "Of course their filled with salt dough. The last ones were filled with wasabi, and the ones before that were filled with sour scream. What did you possibly think this one would be filled with Dough?"

"But you said these were real!" He complained.

Fang balled his fist up. "I was lying!" He said in disbelief. "I've been lying since we've started this? How could you not…" He began rubbing his temples.

Manny shook his head. "His stomach seems to just overpower all common sense. Then again, I'm pretty sure he would have fallen for it even if he wasn't hungry."

"What are you guys doing?" They all turned and then jumped when they saw Candlehead standing nearby. She looked back at them confused, then noticed the dumplings in front of Dough. "Oh candy dumplings, cool."

She reached forward to grab one, but Dough stopped her. "No, their full of salt."

Candlehead gasped. "Who would do that? That's so mean!" Dough pointed towards Fang, and then Candlehead gave him a disapproving look. "I thought you were pretty nice too."

Fang took a deep breath a then tightened his headband. "I can't help him. I'm going home." He said turning around and walking away. Manny opened his mouth to speak, but then they heard a loud crash coming from the direction Fang walked off in. "Mod dang it!"

Manny whistled. "He's pretty mad huh? Anyhow Candlehead, we're trying to help Dough deal with his obsessive eating. He keeps on cleaning out the kitchen, and Tea is really mad at him. I can't stop him because I'm too busy and Fang just gave up."

Candlehead rubbed her chin for a moment. "I think I have an idea." She said smiling. "If you can't stop him from eating then why don't you just let him eat somewhere else?"

"I like that idea!" Dough said.

"Who is going to let Dough eat them out of house and home?" Manny asked. Candlehead reached under her hand and then pulled out a flyer. Manny took it from her and skimmed over it. "And eating competition. And the prize is a year of free food from Burger Time."

They all looked towards Dough who was smiling. "I can do that…"

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as the competitors for the eating competition were lined up at a long row of tables. There were plenty of big eaters like Wreck-It Ralph and Pac-Man there. Most of them were more than three times Dough's size, but the boy didn't seem to notice.<p>

There were those who knew they weren't going to win as well. Some people were there just so they could say they participated, and others just for a free meal.

Chef Peter Pepper walked out and everyone cheered. "Hello there everyone! I just want to thank you for coming out today to support this little event. I'll just go over the rules, and we can get started. There's going to be a number of dishes we'll bring out, and the competitor's job is… well, to eat them." He said with a chuckle.

"Whoever last the longest will win the grand prize, a year of free food from my humble little game. Now remember, you have to completely devour the dish. Not storing it in your cheeks or anything like that. You also have to be able to hold the food down. Anyone who vomits will automatically be disqualified of course. Now, what you say we begin!" He shouted.

Everyone let out a loud cheer and the staff began bringing out the first dish. And it was of course, hamburgers. "Alright, let's get this started! First up we have our famous Burger Time burgers!"

Everyone quickly began digging in. Dough grabbed his burger and bit into it. He smiled happily and began shoving it down his face. "Whew! Go Dough!" Candlehead cheered.

"This is… this is terrifying." Manny said shaking his head. He then looked around and raised his eyebrows. "Where did the twins go?" He looked back over and then saw them both sitting at the table and eating burgers. "Morons."

"Hey look, there's Jimmy." Candlehead said pointing.

Manny looked over and saw the white haired boy eating down his own burger. "You have to be kidding me! How many people are here?!"

Everyone kept on scarfing down their burgers, managing to finish the first dish. "Alright, now why don't we move on to the second dish?! Everyone knows Sugar's Rush's master chef Tea, so we're going to bring out some of her famous candy dumplings!"

Tea walked out followed by the rest of the Sweet Tooth kingdom staff. She noticed Dough and the others and nearly dropped her trey. "Wha-?! What are you doing here?!"

"Eating." Dough said smiling.

Tea shook her head and then set the plate in front of him. "You better not be hungry after this, you hear me?" She said sternly. He nodded and Tea turned and headed back to the kitchen.

Everyone began eating the dumplings, which had been staked up very high. They quickly began to shrink however as the competitors ate them down. The only ones who hadn't made it to the next round were the twins, who seemed satisfied halfway through.

The next round they'd brought out some of Mary's homemade pies from Fix-It Felix Jr. By the time everyone as finished, their faces were covered with pie fillings. The third round had more people dropping out, as they brought out chili-dogs from Sonic. It wasn't that anyone was actually full, but some people just couldn't tolerate all the gas.

The fourth round they all had to eat a whole large pizza, the fifth round was ice cream, and the sixth round was tacos. A few people like Zangief and Rufus dropped out, but others like Ralph and Bowser were holding strong.

Dough still wasn't slowing down, and it didn't look like he was going too anytime soon. He bit down into his last taco and smiled. "So delicious!"

Ralph looked over at him impressed. "Wow kid, you really know how to pack away the food." He commented finishing the last of his own taco. "Where do you put it all?"

"In my belly!" He cheered. He saw Jimmy struggling to finish his last taco. Eventually the white haired boy gave up, and Dough reached over and took it from his plate. He munched down on it happily. "See."

Ralph raised an eyebrow at him. He'd felt pretty good about his chances of winning this thing, but this kid was making him have second thoughts. "Alight, bring out the next dish!" The staff began running out and the audience gasped. "From the Mushroom kingdom, forged from the fires of Bowser's castle, chef Toad's specially made Hot Tamales!"

Bowser grabbed his stomach and laughed. "Ha! You're all toast now!" He said grabbing a handful of the candies. He tossed them into his mouth and a second later began coughing out smoke. "Water! Water!"

"No water this round! Unless you want to quite that is."

Bowser growled at the chef and then decided to just down the whole plate. He began coughing up more smoke, but when Dr. Mario came around to check on him, he gave a thumbs up.

The other followed suits, deciding to just down their dishes as fast as they could and get it over with. Dough lifted his plate and slide them all down his mouth.

About half the competition dropped out then and there. Most of them went running out of the room for water. Someone even shoved a fire extinguisher down their throat.

By the time it came down to the final round, Dough, Pac-Man, Bowser, Ralph, and Kirby. The five of them looked like they were still going strong as they ate down their mile high ice cream Sundays. Ralph ate spoonful after spoonful, but then suddenly stopped. "Chocolate…" he said with a groan. "Why did it have to be chocolate…?"

"Oh come on you big baby!" Vanellope yelled from the sidelines.

Ralph ate a spoonful before growing a look of disgust across his face. He glanced over at Dough who literally had his face shoved into his ice cream. "This… this is hopeless. I'm nearly full, and even if I did finish I'd never be able to beat this kid." He said getting up "Sorry, I'm out."

He headed off to the sidelines and the crowd gave him a small applause. Making it this far was something worthy of praise. "Don't worry about it big guy. I guess we'll just root for Dough."

Bowser looked over at Dough and growled. He wasn't going to let this kid show him up. He lifted the whole place of ice cream and slid it into his mouth. They all watched as the tower of ice cream descended down into his stomach. "Ha! Beat that!"

Kirby grew a look of determination before sucking in all his ice cream, along with the plate. He smiled happily before suddenly feeling sick. Kirby jumped down and scurried off to the bathroom. King Dee-Dee-Dee laughed as they heard vomiting sounds coming from the toilet.

Pac-Man leapt up into the air and began eating his way down the tower, but about halfway down he suddenly stopped. "I think he passed out!" Candlehead said pointing up.

Dr. Mario nodded. "He's in a food coma." He confirmed.

After escorting Pac-Man out on a stretcher, they got down to the final round. It was just Bowser and Dough. "Alright ladies and gentleman, it's time for the final round! Bring out… the Full Course!"

A number of different foods were brought out, and the table was soon stacked with food. "There is no special dish this round. Our chefs will just keep bringing out dish after dish until one of you can't eat anymore! It's a battle of endurance!"

Dough smiled. "More food?!"

Bowser snickered. "Don't get your hopes up kid. This competition is mine."

Chef Pepper waved his hand and the two began digging in. They grabbed food after food and shoved it into their mouths. The two went about ten minutes without either of them slowing down, when suddenly the unthinkable happened.

Dough dropped the piece of chicken he was holding in his hand. Everyone gasped as Dough grew a strange look on his face. Bowser stopped and smirked at him. "Had enough kid?"

Dr. Mario walked over towards him. "Can you continue?"

Dough scratched his head. "Yeah I just… I feel weird in my stomach."

"Are you full?"

"I don't feel full. I just…"

Manny and the twins looked on in confusion. "I don't understand. Could he actually have had enough? I didn't think it was possible." Manny said.

"He must really…"

"…be full."

Candlehead however just looked on curiously. She began walking over towards Dough. "Oi, where are you going?" Manny called after him.

The green haired girl walked past Dr. Mario who looked at her confused. "Um, excuse me miss, but you can't be here right now. We're in the middle of a competition."

She brought her hand back and then swung forward patting Dough on the back. Dough suddenly let out a loud belch. "Whew, so I was just gassy. Thanks Candlehead!" He said smiling at her. She gave him a thumbs up and then walked back into the crowd.

"Wha-?! How did you know?!" Manny asked amazed.

She just shrugged. "He just looked like he needed to be burped."

"Horrible answer. Makes literally zero sense. Shouldn't even have asked you. Should have known better."

Dough suddenly began eating again, this time with twice as much ferocity as before. Bowser looked at him with a stunned expression. He then began eating as well. Almost a half hour went by before Bowser started to slow down.

"No… can't… lose…"

He managed to get one last bite in before falling over in his seat. He rolled onto the ground, pie filling spilling out of his mouth. "It's over! It's over! We have ourselves a winner!"

"Yeah!" Manny said jumping up and down.

"Whew! You go Dough!" Vanellope cheered.

"You rule!" The twins shouted.

Dough seemed oblivious to the cheers. He was still eating off the table. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Eh?" He looked over and saw Candlehead smiling. "What's wrong?"

She giggled. "Nothing wrong stilly, you just won the competition. You won a year's worth of food from Burger time!"

Dough smiled. "I won something? Besides a race? Wow!" He said excitedly. Chef Pepper brought over the trophy and presented it to Dough. A photographer walked over to take his picture. "Can I take it with my friends?" He asked.

"Of course." The photographer said smiling.

Dough signaled for the others to come over. "Wait, can the other guys who entered the competition be in it too? I want to remember everyone who was in it, this was really fun!"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

><p>Dough walked into his house dragging a large bag of food behind him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun. He stuffed all of the food into his rather large fridge, and then headed towards his bed.<p>

"Oh almost forgot."

He pulled out a framed picture from his jacket. In the back were all the audience members who had been there, smiling and cheering for him.

Further up were the other competitors. They were giving thumbs up and holding up various foods. Ralph and Zangief were holding up his victory banner. They all looked pretty happy for him, even Bowser who had seemed pretty bitter about losing.

Then there were him and his friends in the middle. Jimmy had his arms cross and was smirking next to him. Vanellope was holding up a peace sign. The twins were crouched down in front of him with wide grins. Manny was leaning on his shoulder.

Then there was Candlehead with her arms wrapped around his neck as he held up the trophy in victory. He smiled to himself. Today had been a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there is Dough's story. I hope you guys liked it. I wanted to make it something a little more laid back than the others. Dough isn't a very serious type of guy, and I wanted his story to reflect that. **

**I also wanted to throw in a little Candlehead/Dough moment. I know I haven't done a lot of those, mostly because their personalities are pretty dense, so romance kind of flies over there heads. But there is going to be some more moments between them in the sequel. I promise.**

**So, now only Garry remains. It'll be short and sweet, because honestly I really want to get started on the sequel now!**


End file.
